


Sulan sinuun kii

by Giraffvinu



Series: Leijonanpentu [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic, Post Mpreg, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, mpregin jälkeen, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Ei se haittaa jos hetki vielä valvotaan.





	Sulan sinuun kii

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Liquid Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564800) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Sarjan ensimmäinen ficci englanniksi: [Anomaly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564236) (Explicit, in English)
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Mpreg eli tarinassa viitataan raskaana olleeseen mieheen! Tarinassa mainittu lapsi on Harryn ja Ronin biologinen poika!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Synttärisankari-Nappelille <3 joka toivoi "tunnelmapalasta Harry/Ronilla". Ficin inspiraatiota on haettu Aki Sirkesalon biisistä [Parempaa aikaa](http://www.akisirkesalo.com/?s=lyriikat&a=parempaaaikaa). Raapaleen nimi sekä alku-quote ovat samaisesta biisistä. Kiitokset Jollelle ideasta ja tuesta ja avusta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Herää."

Harry nostaa päätään, ja poskeen liimautunut raportti leijailee takaisin sotkuiselle pöydälle sisarustensa lomaan. Ronin käsi on raskas hänen olallaan. Turvallisen lämpöinen.

"Leo nukkuu jo, ei se johtunutkaan hampaista."

"Mm, okei", Harry mutisee ja haukottelee. Hän yrittää nousta ylös, mutta Ronin ote tiukentuu. Peukalo liikahtaa, pyörähtää olkanivelellä.

"Jos ei mennäkään vielä nukkumaan?" Ron kumartuu kuiskaamaan Harryn korvaan.

Sanat sähköistävät Harryn, saavat hengityksen takertumaan kurkkuun ja varpaat käpristymään. Ovi painuu kiinni omia aikojaan, vaimentaa talon äänet.

Siitä on jo niin kauan, _liian kauan_ , eikä Harryn tarvitse miettiä vastausta.

Hän kertoo sen Ronille huulillaan, sormillaan, kielellään. Sinetöi suutelemalla jokaisen pisaman ja enemmänkin.


End file.
